


Hodíme se k sobě?

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Loki Needs a Hug, Protective Thor, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátká série o Tonyho náhledu do astrologie, znamení a obtěžování naprosto znaveného boha. Když se Nataša během malého výslechu dozví o svém vězni vše z pouhého data a času narození, rozhodne se Tony, že toto pochybné umění ovládne taky. V zájmu vědy, samozřejmě. </p><p>Zatímco se Tony baví citováním různých charakteristik znamení, o Lokiho se pokouší nervový kolaps. Možná protože je to prostě otravné, možná protože sám neví, kdy se vlastně narodil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.část

Vybral si na to tu nejméně střeženou chvíli, tu nejnevinnější, kterou lze pro vznesení tak zákeřného dotazu vůbec navodit. Bůh zrovna zamračeně pozoroval zaschlé kolečko od hrnku, který tam dosud v poklidu a míru stál, ale protože zrovna dopíjel zbytek studeného černého čaje, všiml si této příšernosti a rozhodl se, že na ni bude zírat, dokud nezmizí.

Nudil se, jinak řečeno. Bůh neplechy, ohně, chaosu a podobných atraktivit je pohromou sám o sobě, ale když je tento bůh i znuděný, nastává těžká chvíle, poněvadž Loki se nenudí pouze v případě, když má kdokoli kromě něj těžkou chvíli.

Tony se nějakých pár měsíců zpátky rozhodl zbavit veškerého klidu a pohodlí svého života a vzal si boha k sobě, možná protože mu spadl do obýváku s obrovskou dírou v břiše, možná proto, že se nudil taky. A znuděný vynálezce byl mnohem horší než bůh chaosu, o tom věděl New York své.

Každopádně zpátky k té nejméně střežené chvíli, kdy byl natolik zaujat svým vlastním zoufalstvím a tichem, které v domě vládlo, že naklonil hlavu na stranu a nedbaje Lokiho očního souboje s kolečkem na stole, zeptal se:

„Co jsi vůbec za znamení?“

Nastalo ticho. Tony netušil, jestli ho Loki přeslechl nebo jen dělal, že ho přeslechl, rozhodl se tedy v naprostém nezájmu svého zdraví podráždit hada bosou nohou, a to bohužel doslova. Natáhl se a prsty u nohou do boha šťouchl.

„Zeptal bych se tě na věk, ale to je prý neslušné. Teda Steve to tvrdí,“ dodal, když bylo ticho víc než trapné. „Vlastně už jsem nad tím párkrát přemýšlel, když jsem tě viděl s Thorem… vypadáte prakticky stejně staře, ale on se přitom chová, jako by byl minimálně dvakrát starší. Tím nemyslím moudrost,“ uchechtl se a v duchu jen mlaskl nad tou neslušnou poznámkou na adresu přítele, „ale to, jak tě hlídá. Takže o něco starší určitě bude, že jo.“

Lokiho svrběl jazyk; chtěl si povídat, chtěl komunikovat, hádat se, vysmívat se, posmívat, dohadovat a lamentovat, přít se a argumentovat, ale… ale.

„Ale protože nejsi žádná stydlivka, snad bych se tě mohl na plnou hubu zeptat, kdy ses narodil. Jen tak mezi námi mužskými,“ pokračoval Tony žoviálně, snad aby Lokiho vyhecoval, snad aby rozzuřil, snad aby prolomil ledy, to se nedalo jednoznačně říct.

A Lokiho stále svrběl jazyk, to kolečko na stole už dávno, velmi dávno nebylo hodno jeho pozornosti, a ten smrtelník byl tak rozkošný subjekt k jeho obvyklým diskuzím a debatám, ale… proč zrovna o tomhle? Tohle téma se mu nelíbilo. Nechtěl o tom mluvit.  _Nebude_  o tom mluvit.

„Je to  _velmi_  nevhodné,“ procedil skrz zuby, a šlo mu to jen velmi ztěžka. „Jsem starý,“ řekl a kousl se do jazyka, protože vyzněl jako nějaký životem těžce zkoušený stařec. Ne, že by toho za sebou neměl dost, ale  _zas tak_  starý nebyl. Byl fit.

Tony nedbal jeho varovného tónu. Byl konec konců u sebe doma a bůh mu měl být do konce dní (svých dní) vděčen za záchranu života. To byl, s kapkou eufemismu řečeno, o něco dlouhodobější závazek, než který by mohl být únosný.

„Takhle; nemusíš prozrazovat přesné datum, jestli svůj věk špatně snášíš,“ významně se odmlčel, aby nevinným tichem vyzval boha k hádce. Neúspěch. „Spíš jsem si tak vzpomněl na to, jak Nat dostala z jednoho chlápka všechny informace jen kvůli tomu, že mu z fleku udělala přesný rozbor podle stupidního znamení. Nevím, jestli to tam u vás máte taky; váhy, ryby, střelce, panny…“

„To všechno tam je,“ odvětil Loki obezřetně, stále nepříliš si jistý, jestli se vyhnul debatě o svém věku, nebo jestli je to jenom decentní past. Měl pro lsti takovou slabost, že se do nich mnohdy nechal dobrovolně chytit, jen aby si je mohl užít z první ruky. Kde by byla zábava, kdyby se vyhýbal všem potenciálním pastičkám?

Ta neohrabanost smrtelníků při získávání informací byla vskutku k popukání, ne-li přímo roztomilá, a Loki by ji byl nazval roztomilou, kdyby nebyl Lokim, který slova jako ‚roztomilá‘ nepoužívá.

„Váhy, ryby, střelci ani panny nejsou ničím, co by v Asgardu být nemělo.“

Tony se úlisně zazubil, protože však Loki stále nevypadal, že by si uvědomil svůj omyl, po chvilce mu to přestalo připadat vtipné a poraženě si povzdychl.

„Znamení,“ zopakoval. „Podle data narození. Když se třeba narodíš někdy začátkem května, jsi Býk, konec května je Blíženec… eh… únor je Vodnář…“ Pravda, nebyl v tom tolik zběhlý, ale stejně by ho to zajímalo.

„Nemám žádné takové znamení,“ odvětil Loki uraženě. Snad jako by jej urazila myšlenka na to, že by měl s kýmkoli cokoli sdílet, i kdyby jen pouhé znamení.

„Věř mi, čínský horoskop je ještě míň lichotivej. Prase, krysa-…“

„Nemám nejmenší zdání, o čem to mluvíš, Starku,“ rozhodl se jej utnout Loki, dokud byl stále čas. „Něco takového mi přijde příliš tristní i na tvé obvyklé poměry.“

 

***

 

Uběhlo pár klidných a v rámci možností i mírumilovných dní. Lehce pršelo, foukal studený severní vítr, ale obyvatele věže to příliš neovlivňovalo; Bruce se naposledy ozval před pár dny, Tony byl zašitý v dílně, odkud se podezřele dlouho neozval žádný výbuch ani nadávka a Loki seděl v nádherně měkké a pohodlné lenošce a kroutil hlavou nad Hříchem abbého Moureta.

Navzdory své útlocitné povaze, alespoň co se knih a křehkých papyrů týkalo, s knihou o stůl bezmála hodil a vyhoupl se na nohy.

„Nedá se to číst,“ sdělil prázdnému pokoji a zmuchlané dece, a potom, co se vydatně protáhl a prokřupal klouby způsobem, který by se měl zakázat, vydal se do podezřele tiché dílny.

„Jsi mrtvý?“ zeptal se, když se mu bez námitek otevřely dveře do místnosti, kam měl jindy vstup zakázán, což mu samozřejmě nebránilo v občasných návštěvách. „Smrdí to tady, jako bys byl mrtvý,“ dodal s nakrčeným nosem a neochotně do dílny vstoupil.

„Přisámbohu, že jsem zkusil úplně všechno,“ zaskučel nešťastný hlas z druhého konce místnosti. Sestavené autíčko zablikalo a smutně zapípalo. Vzniklo teprve před pár minutami, nevědělo, že je výtvorem znuděného vynálezce, který pátrá v norské mytologii a při každém selhání googlu si jen tak připojí jednu součástku k druhé. „Telefonoval jsem – s Thorem. S Thorem,“ dodal onen znuděný vynálezce hlasitěji, jako by toho důrazu na jedno jméno bylo málo. „Prvních osm minut jsem mu vysvětloval, že nemusí řvát, že ho slyším, a pak jsem mu musel připomínat, že mi nestačí krčení rameny ani přikyvování, protože ho neslyším! A stejně jsem se nic nedozvěděl!“

Loki jen souhlasně zahučel, protože to vypadalo, že přesně tohle se po něm chce.

„A ty si přestaň hrát na pana tajemného, prostě to konečně vyklop. Prosím? Budeš mě mít na svědomí. Věř mi, Tonyho Starka nechceš mít na svědomí.“

Loki měl přinejmenším tolik slušnosti, aby se tvářil, že nad tím skutečně uvažuje.

„K čemu by ti ta informace byla?“ odvětil a prstem jemně šťouchl do autíčka. Strojek poskočil, dotčeně pípl a odjel na druhou stranu pracovní desky.

„Ty to zjevně vůbec nechápeš,“ vydechl Tony, z posledních styl vzdoruje tiku. Byl rozcuchaný a potřeboval by se umýt a oholit, pravděpodobně i vyspat a najíst, ale Loki s ním žil dost dlouho na to, aby věděl, že se ten idiot vyhladoví k smrti, dokud svou odpověď nedostane.

Svět přijde o jednoho ze superhrdinů, a to vskutku nehrdinským a trapným způsobem. Inu, takový je život.

Loki nad tou myšlenkou jen nepříliš procítěně pokrčil rameny a doufal, že po Starkově smrti nebude muset být pod dohledem Bannera, nebo dokonce Rogerse. Dobrý doktor měl ještě tolik rozumu na to, aby Lokiho nechal na pokoji, a to se i navzdory 24/7 hrozbě v podobě zeleného monstra snášelo o dost lépe než aktivní kapitán, jehož seznam  _„co musím dohnat“_  rostl až nebezpečně rychle, a kdykoli se naskytl potenciální společník v toulkách historií a přítomností, dopadlo to zle. Lokiho nezajímal Star Wars. Ani Star Trek. Nezajímali ho Simpsonovi ani Futurama, Rychle a zběsile nebo Smrtonosné pasti, nemluvě o Bořičích mýtů, Výměnách manželek či Hrách o trůny.

A nějaký doktor v modré krabici už vůbec ne.

Možná by to měl tomu ubohému pozemšťanovi alespoň trochu ulehčit, ovšem čistě pro své dobro. U Bartona by totiž taky skončit nechtěl, a to nezmiňuje tu zrzavou potvoru, co v jeho přítomnosti odmítá byť i jen mrkat.

Stark se zrovna snažil o štěněčí pohled, když se Loki přestal věnovat šikaně nešťastného autíčka a zhluboka si povzdychl.

„Mohu ti říct jen jedno, Anthony Starku,“ řekl a dramaticky se odmlčel. „Pátý věk.“

Tony dvakrát klapl pusou na prázdno.

„To je… co,“ zachraptěl. „Datum? Nápověda? Výmysl?“

„Jak jistě víš, Odin společně se svými bratry stvořil svět-…“

„Ruku v ruce s Bohem, Alláhem, Velkým třeskem a tak dále,“ odmávl to Tony netrpělivě.

„Neskákej mi do řeči, smrtelníku, nebo tě ponechám napospas tvé zhoubné nevědomosti,“ zahrozil bůh neplechy a znovu prstem pošťouchl autíčko, v tento moment už naprosto rozhořčené a znavené životem. „Odin byl prvním králem, kdo začal počítat letopočty a věky, tudíž sám sebe zahrnuje do nultého věku. Já pocházím z pátého, to je informace, o které se badatelům severské mytologie může jenom zdát.“

„Ale to mi vůbec nezodpovědělo otázku znamení!“ praštil Tony do desky a autíčko polekaně nadskočilo. Do jakého světa to bylo přivedeno?

„Co je to s tebou a těmi znameními… má to snad na této planetě nějaký vyšší význam? Je to součástí mého začleňování? Co je tedy tvým znamením?“

„Jsem Blíženec.“ Tony čekal, nemrkal, snad ani nedýchal.

„Očekáváš nějaký specifický druh reakce?“ nadzvedl Loki obočí a potměšile se ušklíbl.

„Ne. Jen mě právě napadlo, jak to zjistím. Víš, čím jsem starší, tím větší voloviny mi plní čas. Fajn, hned je mi líp. Díky za informaci, je mi k ničemu, ale aspoň vím, s čím pracovat… dej mi chvilku. A přestaň šikanovat McQueena, buď té lásky,“ povzdychl si Tony ztrápeně, řekl Jarvisovi, aby vypnul všechny počítače a odmítal je zapnout, dokud se nedá alespoň trochu do pořádku, načež se protáhl a prohrábl si už tak dost rozcuchané vlasy.

„McQueena?“ naklonil Loki hlavu na stranu. „To je nějaký hloupý filmový odkaz,“ došlo mu nakonec. Pak, jako by na něj právě padlo největší zklamání jeho života, jen smutně zakroutil hlavou. „Měl jsem tě nechat zhynout, když jsem měl ještě šanci. Ponechám tě tedy tvým podprůměrným hrám. A mimochodem,“ zarazil se Loki u dveří a znovu se k sotva bdělému vynálezci otočil. „Co ti řekl Thor?“

„Tvrdil, že když o tom nechceš mluvit, tak on nemá sebemenší právo tak činit za tvými zády,“ odcitoval Tony, přičemž z ukazováčků dětinsky vytvořil pár uvozovek. „Takže si to buďto nepamatuje, nebo si to u tebe snaží vyžehlit. Což je smutný, když uvážíš, že jedinej, kdo tady má co žehlit, seš ty – a jenom ty,“ dodal.

Dveře se v ten samý moment zavřely. Tony v dílně osaměl, počítače byly vypnuté, stejně tak nově zrozený McQueen. Na výzkum spousta času.

 

***

 

„Světlo mého života!“ neslo se ráno druhého dne věží, nijak překvapivě následované jedním ani zdaleka tak láskyplným „STARKU!“

„Hej,“ zahučel Tony, když se kolem sebe rozhlédl a zjistil, že ho polonahý bůh normálně vyšoupl za dveře. Sice mu vrazil do koupelny se svým vyznáním lásky, ale sakra, byl to jeho byt. „Neměl jsem tě za stydlivku,“ dodal ke dveřím.

„Řeknu Thorovi, že mě obtěžuješ,“ ozvalo se z druhé strany a Tony snad i přes zeď viděl, jak se bohovi blýsklo v očích a z hlasu mu odkapává jedovatý med. Mozek cvakl a génius odskočil metr dozadu. Neměl věk na to, aby mohl být naivní; přestože by tahle stížnost zněla směšně a vyloženě by z ní řvalo, že si ji Loki vymyslel (a vymyslel?), Thora by nic z toho nezajímalo. Dovedl být opravdu neodbytná kvočna. Jako kdyby byl ten chlap za dveřmi nějaká červenající se umdlévající…

„PANNA!“ zařval Tony do dveří. Z koupelny se dlouho, hodně dlouho nic neozvalo. Což byla velká chyba, jak se Loki vzápětí dozvěděl. Majitel věže, stále očima přilepený ke dveřím, se zhluboka nadechl a spustil:  _„Není vůbec lehké být mužem Pannou, neboť je narozen v jemnocitném a zranitelném znamení. Je příliš komplikovaný, nervózní a přirozeně nedůvěřivý. Klady! Bystrost, důvěryhodnost_  – dovol, abych se zde zasmál –  _náročnost, konkrétnost, analytické myšlení, puntičkářská přesnost, čistota a pořádek. Zápory! Nerozhodnost, pedanterie, kritičnost, malichernost, nuda, citový chlad, víra ve všemohoucnost a vědy…_ asi jsem právě narazil _. Panny jsou čestné, spolehlivé, praktické a jsou skromné a pečlivé a zdrženlivé –_ tady jsem narazil zcela určitě. Ale tohle je jen první!“

Zatleskal a odebral se ke kávovaru. Loki zůstal v koupelně ještě hodně dlouho.

 

***

_„Střelec muž: ztělesňujete muže, kterému se říká ‚opravdový chlap‘,“_  zarecitoval Tony hned druhého dne u snídaně. Rozesmál se a nevěřícně potřásl hlavou.  _„Jste dynamický, vzrušující, duchaplný a vtipný muž. Máte v sobě jistou neodolatelnost, která vám v životě mnohé usnadňuje. S nevídanou sebedůvěrou se pouštíte do nejrůznějších projektů, troufáte si téměř na všechno_  – třeba na vedení armády Chitauri, mimozemský útok na New York a souboj v Dobyvateli s Tonym Starkem,“ plácl se do kolen a znovu se zachechtal. „ _Oplýváte bystrým rozumem, bleskově reagujete a vše, co děláte, děláte perfektně,“_  dodal a s pozdviženým obočím sledoval, s jakou pečlivostí a zdánlivou hluchotou si bůh u dřezu omývá jahody.  _„Většinou dosahujete vysokého postavení…_  z prince Asgardu na nepřítele SHIELDu číslo jedna.“

Když Loki s poněkud větší sílou, než jí bylo třeba, odložil talíř jahod bokem a uražen se vydal pryč z kuchyně, zastihlo jej ještě jedno tiché:  _„Přitažlivý je i jejich způsob chůze, je houpavá, měkká a působí velmi sexy.“_

 _„A co se týče vztahů,“_  navázal Jarvis hladce, když za sebou Loki zavřel dveře od svého pokoje a posteskl si nad talířem umytých jahod.  _„Střelec a Blíženec; aktivní a všestranný Blíženec vás nesmírně přitahuje a prožijete spolu noci plné vášně a fantazie.“_

 

***

_„Kozoroh,“_  pozdravil ho malý lísteček založený v knize na stránce, kde měl předtím záložku.  _„Často míváte pocit méněcennosti, jste přecitlivělí, ostýchaví, berete život příliš vážně a chybí vám smysl pro humor,“_  tvrdil papírek s krutou přímočarostí.  _„Máte kritický pohled na svět a vážný postoj k životu. Velmi často se přehnaně zabýváte sami sebou. Nesnášíte lehkomyslnost, míváte sklon k melancholii a malomyslnosti. Celý svůj život musíte překonávat negativismus a deprese. Je pro vás téměř povinností vyhledávat společenské kontakty, které vám poskytnou potřebné množství ‚vzrušení‘.“_

 _„Ačkoli působíte spíše chladným než vřelým a žhavým dojmem, ve skutečnosti jste plný vášnivých sexuálních tužeb a vroucných přání,“_ přivítal ho další papírek hned na další stránce.

Když zmačkal i druhý vzkaz, vzal knihu pevně do ruky a prolistoval všechny zbylé stránky. Nebylo překvapením, když se mu do klína vysypal i zbytek překvapeníček.

 _„Kozoroh a Blíženci,“_  tvrdil první.  _„Při prvním setkání jste Blížencovým šarmem tak fascinován, že nemůžete odolat.“_

 _„Často se cítíte málo pochopen,“_  řekl druhý.

Třetí u sebe měl smajlíka:  _„Při sexu nejste zrovna nejohnivější milenec, ale jste dostatečně smyslný a určitě budete mít výdrž jako maratonec. Čím jste starší, tím jste lepší. I v pozdním věku u vás přetrvává zájem o fyzickou lásku. Zatímco se muži jiných znamení uchylují v bačkorách do svých houpacích křesel, vy – „starý kozel“ – se budete stále snažit lákat ženy do ložnice.“_

Jistý náhodný chodec právě z chodníku sbíral Chrám Matky Boží v Paříži v nepříliš dobrém stavu a přemýšlel, kde se tam ta kniha vzala.


	2. 2. část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki se rozhodne přejít do protiútoku a využít bratrova ochranitelského pudu. Tony si stále neuvědomuje, jak moc svého nového spolubydlícího rozčiluje, a Loki když nemůže házet lidi z okna, spokojí se s knihami.

„Tebe to pořád nepřešlo, příteli?“ zasmál se Thor burácivě a nepříliš ladně se skácel na pohovku. „Říkal jsem ti přece, že pokud o tom můj bratr nebude chtít mluvit, pak se nic nedozvíš,“ dodal spokojeně, protože zbožňoval ty momenty, kdy se prokázalo, že svého bratra stále ještě trochu zná, že se invazí a pádem do nicoty a téměř smrtelným zraněním nezměnilo  _úplně_  všechno. Ano, dřív tyhle výstřelky Lokiho osobnosti příliš nemusel, krapet mu to komplikovalo život, ale kdykoli teď onen tolik dříve nenáviděný výstřelek zpozoroval, rozlilo se mu v hrudi příjemné teplo.

Tony na něj vrhl zdaleka ne tak pobavený pohled.

„Ts,“ řekl jen. Jarvis už mu odmítal dělat komplice, protože tvrdil, že kdyby Tony s tímhle pronásledováním pokračoval, bude mít Loki skutečné právo jej nařknout z obtěžování. A Tony radši viděl malé šťastné jiskřičky v očích boha hromu, než rozzuřené a divoké blesky na nebi. Ale co si bude nalhávat, bylo jen otázkou času, kdy Loki ztratí trpělivost a něco se opravdu podělá.

Na jednu stranu by se za to pěkně nakopal, na druhou stranu by snad zapištěl samým nadšením, protože se radši proletí oknem (bez obleku), než aby nadále stagnoval v těch nudných odporných nezáživných a neproduktivních stojatých vodách.

„I když,“ zamyslel se Thor a až podezřele rychle zvážněl. Jiskřičky z očí zmizely, úplně vyhasly, poslední náznak pobavení vyprchal a Tony ztuhl očekáváním, kdy dostane ránu. Loki měl totiž jeden obzvlášť hnusný a otravný talent; dovedl se mu zlomit hlas přesně v tom správném okamžiku, tudíž vyzněl, jako by nechtěl dávat najevo slabost, přičemž onu slabost dal najevo víc, než kdyby ji nedával najevo vůbec, a při tom všem žádnou slabost ani necítil. Bylo to efektivní. „Víš, Tony… ono je docela možné…“ přemýšlel Thor a mračil se.

Znělo to potenciálně bezpečně.

„Tak to vyplivni, tohle poslouchat je fyzicky bolestivé,“ zabručel génius a otráveně padl zády do křesla, aby svému hostu čelil tváří v tvář.

„Je docela možné, že ti své datum nechce říct, protože… protože ho sám neví.“ Tonyho prvotní reakce byla smích, ale potom, co jeho maličká taktní část mozku zanalyzovala ten neobvykle vážný výraz, se kterým Thor mluvil, rozhodl se pomlčet a vyčkat. „Není to tak, že by ho snad zapomněl. Já datum vím… ale… pravděpodobně je to datum, které si vymysleli naši rodiče,“ dodal. Znovu se zahleděl do prázdna. „U devíti, to mě vůbec nenapadlo!“ křikl nevěřícně.

„Žádný adopční papíry?“ ušklíbl se Tony, jehož taktní část tím půlminutovým používáním zcela zkratovala.

„Pravděpodobně se to pravé datum nebude tolik lišit od toho vymyšleného, věk bude stejný docela určitě, a Loki byl maličký, když ho otec přinesl… ale pamatuju si, že den, kdy skončila válka s Jotunheimem, byl zároveň vyhlášen dnem Lokiho narození.“

Tolik informací, a Tony z toho pořád nic neměl.

„To lidu objasnilo, proč se tak náhle objevilo další královské dítě,“ usmál se bůh smutně. „Při válce se nekonaly hostiny a krále bylo vidět jen na bitevním poli. Královská rodina byla úplně odříznutá po několik let. Ne těch vašich smrtelných… sotva jsem tehdy uměl chodit,“ uchechtl se. Zalila ho vlna nostalgie, a přestože byl na tohle Tony extra alergický, přistihl se, že se v křesle napjatě rovná. Thor o minulosti na Asgardu nikdy moc nemluvil, a o Lokim ještě méně. Avengers už se znali hodně dlouho, ale o bohovi hromu toho pořád nikdo dost nevěděl, snad ani Jane ne.

Ovšem… pravdou bylo, že se ho na to nikdo ani neptal.

„Stárneš, bratře,“ ozvalo se ze dveří do Lokiho pokoje. Tony v duchu zaklel, protože příchodem té bestie skončil i výlet do historie, a Thor se láskyplně usmál, protože na ničem v ten moment nezáleželo tolik jako na jednom zdánlivě bezvýznamném oslovení. „Už tehdy jsi byl sentimentální, ale měl by ses nad tím zamyslet. V Odinově věku budeš nesnesitelný,“ povzdychl si Loki útrpně. „Už se ti Tony svěřil s tím, že-…“

„Fajn!“ zařval Tony hystericky a vyskočil z křesla jako by mu bylo zase dvacet. „Není třeba tady řešit minulost víc, než je třeba. Díky za pokec, Thore, bylo to fajn, mno, ale teď jsem si vzpomněl…“ 

Cinknutí dveří od výtahu.

Rozpačitý klid.

„S čím se mi měl svěřit, bratře?“ zeptal se Thor a podezřívavě přimhouřil oči.

„Začal vařit. Překvapivě se to skutečně dá jíst,“ řekl Loki a elegantně se posadil do křesla, které bylo od Tonyho stále vyhřáté. Spokojeně se pousmál a pohodlněji se uvelebil. Měl to křeslo rád.

 

***

 

„Mhmmehan?“

Loki jen líně zamrkal. Právě se mu v pokoji objevil Tony Stark, polonahý, s divokým zábleskem v očích a kartáčkem v puse, ale on se prostě nedovedl donutit k efektivnímu rozčílení. Musel už být opravdu zoufalý. Jen si promnul oči a znovu zaostřil na svého nezvaného hosta. Tony chvilku převaloval kartáček v ústech, pasta mu zavazela ve formování slov. Frustrovaně si povzdychl a zkusil to znovu:

„Esisi behhhan,“ přikývl spokojeně. Loki, přestože se považoval za poměrně inteligentního jedince, se stále nechytal.

„Estonština,“ pravil s nadzvednutým obočím. „Takže znamení tě přešla?“

„Hohe?“

„Mluvím všemi jazyky, Starku, a jsem si docela jistý, že tohle žádný jazyk není.“

„Ahh.“ Tony vyběhl z pokoje a bůh na moment osaměl. Pak vynálezce přiběhl znovu, po kartáčku ani stopy, jen nějaké zbytky pasty. „Beran,“ řekl a v očích se mu znovu zablesklo. Vypadal jako malý kluk, který právě dostal bagr na dálkové ovládání.

„Teď už rozumím slovům, nikoli však jejich poselství,“ řekl Loki vznešeně, protože věděl, jak moc tuhle nabubřelost Tony nesnáší.

 _„Jste bezesporu velmi zajímavý muž, který si v sobě nese značný energetický kapitál. Vaše znamení vám dodává odvahu, lásku k dobrodružství, iniciativu a odhodlání žít naplno. Rozhodujete se rychle a chcete mít všechno hned. Jste přitažlivým mužem z kategorie ‚horkokrevných‘. Dokážete přímo vyzařovat sexualitou a také toho umíte mistrně využívat. Jste náruživými milenci a polovinu radosti z lásky pro vás představuje dobývání,_ “ Tony se poškrábal na nose, aby skryl rostoucí úšklebek.  _„Erotický život s Blížencem se pro vás stává příjemně vzrušujícím, nemusíte se nijak vzájemně omezovat. Tento vztah vám určitě půjde k duhu, važte si toho!“_

Ladně uhnul letícímu polštáři. Loki by pravděpodobně hodil něčím těžším, popřípadě ostřejším či výbušnějším, kdyby na to došlo, ale všechny takové věci jakoby zázrakem v jeho pokoji nebyly.

 _„Ačkoliv jste dobyvačný a někdy nedisciplinovaný,“_  Loki přimhouřil oči a Tony nadšeně zatleskal, dostával se k tomu, už to měl, „ _vždy jste naprosto… bezelstný,“_  Tony zakolísal a jeho úsměv povadl, nicméně nehodlal se ještě vzdát.  _„Nerad přiznáváte svoji chybu. Neumíte lhát, klam a lži a nevyzpytatelnost je vám zcela cizí…“_  hlas postupně odumřel zcela a v pokoji nastalo ticho. Loki se zazubil jako hladový žralok a Tonymu přes záda přeběhl mráz. Popřál bohovi dobrou noc a vycouval z pokoje. Bitva ovšem není válka, že ano. S Napoleonem to taky vypadalo nadějně, a jak dopadl.

 

***

 

Chrastění, syčení, pípnutí, prásknutí, ticho.

 _„Loki, slyšíš mě? Loki? Loki! Ozvi se! Loki!“_  Panika, strach, hrůza, děs. Bůh neplechy, ačkoli by zapíral i pod pohrůžkou nejbolestivější možné smrti, se málem přerazil, když se přes celý byt hnal až do dílny, kde se ho Stark pomocí vysílačky snažil dovolat. Když bylo třeba New Yorských hrdinů, Loki zůstával samozřejmě zabezpečený tam, kde neměl šanci se s protivníkem spolčit nebo udělat cokoli podobně zákeřného. I tak ale trval na tom, aby s ním byl Stark v kontaktu, když jde do boje.

„Ach, bojíš se o mne?“ chytnul se tehdy Tony za hruď a Loki jen nenávistně přimhouřil oči. Pravdou spíš bylo, že chtěl zkrátka vědět, co se děje; televize, rádio či jiné sdělovací prostředky se automaticky vypnuly, aby Loki neměl ponětí o tom, co se venku děje a neměl tím pádem nevhodné nápady. I tak ale nenáviděl pomyšlení na to, že se venku  _něco děje_ , a on, mocný mág, schopný bojovník a impozantní osobnost, seděl ve věži a nemohl dělat vůbec nic. Víc než nicnedělání mu však trhala žíly ta  _nevědomost_.

Tony souhlasil, že mu bude podávat občasné zprávy, jen aby se mohl v klidu navrátit do krásného bytu a ne do kůlničky na dříví, protože nervózní Loki byl destruktivní Loki.

A teď tady poskakovala vysílačka, kterou zrovna dneska nechal v dílně, a nebýt bohem s úžasnými schopnostmi, nebyl by ji slyšel, jelikož byl zrovna o patro níž a schovával Pepper všechny důležité dokumenty, dokud byla mimo kancelář. Z některých udělal lodičky, z některých poskládal tučňáky a lotosy.

Div že ne celým tělem se vrhl po vysílačce.

„Starku,“ vydechl. „Co se stalo?“ Dlouho se nic neozývalo. Jarvis měl zakázáno cokoli říkat a Loki tak byl odkázán na prachsprostou vysílačku. „Starku, ozvi se!“ Byl mrtvý? Co když byl… co když byl mrtvý? „Starku!“ zařval. Vydýchal se a nervózně zaryl prsty do pracovní desky. Co když byli  _všichni_  mrtví? Thor taky? „Starku!“ zakřičel znovu. Vysílačka stále jenom chrčela. Nepanikařil. Loki nikdy- „Anthony?“ už téměř šeptal. „Tony,“ řekl nakonec. Mlčel a rozhlížel se kolem sebe, pohledem přejel zmlklého McQueena, tmavé obrazovky, zajištěná okna, rozestavěné vynálezy či pokusy, různě poházené nástroje a součástky. „Anthony Edwarde Starku!“ zavřískl a odsunul se od desky s takovou vervou, až se jeho židle zastavila o protější zeď. Co když byl skutečně mrtvý? Co s ním teď bude… Smlsne si na něm Shield nebo Asgard nebo Thanos nebo kdo, v devíti světech bylo tolik stvoření, kterým pil krev.

 _„Proboha, zníš úplně jako moje matka,“_  zachrčela vysílačka v odpověď a Loki ji div neupustil. Jen naprázdno klapl pusou a zamrkal.  _„Chtěl jsem jenom říct, že už jsem si jistej. Jo, docela dost.“_

Loki se znovu posadil.

„O čem to mluvíš,“ hlesl, stále poněkud v rozpacích z menšího panického záchvatu.

_„Vodnář. Vodnář, že jo.“_

A zatímco mu do ucha zněl astrologický výklad  _(výstřednost, oportunismus, fanatismus, nezodpovědnost, agresivita)_ , pozvolna se zvedal  _(jste člověkem zítřka, věříte ve změny, odmítáte jít se stádem)_ a vracel se zpátky do obýváku  _(jste jedním z nejvíce fascinujících mužů zvěrokruhu, nejsilnější individualita, je velmi těžké se ve vás vyznat)_ a opatrně si sedl do hlubokého křesla  _(odmítáte respektovat autority, ačkoliv působíte chladně, ve vaší hrudi pulzuje upřímné srdce)_ , roztřeseně vydechl  _(emoce vás uvádějí do rozpaků, citové projevy považujete za slabost)_ , a tvář schoval do dlaní.


	3. 3.část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony nechápe, proč se s ním Loki nebaví, zato ale začíná chápat, že Thora je lepší se na nic neptat. Hromovládce se drží typické zmatenosti a nostalgie, Loki v myšlenkách páchá vraždy a sebevraždy, McQueen naslouchá a všechno je zkrátka tak, jak má.

Dalších pár dní se neneslo v příliš příjemném duchu; ze začátku to byl právě Tony, který by dal cokoli za trochu klidu, protože se bůh, tehdy po zranění slabý jako kotě, vyptával na vše možné i nemožné ohledně pozemské rasy, zvyklostí, vědeckých výzkumů, všeobecných názorů, mezilidských vztahů, náboženství, ekonomiky, historie, technologie a dokonce ezoteriky, a Tony si tehdy pochopitelně hrál na netykavku, protože  _bůh_   _lsti/nedá se mu věřit/něco chystá_  a tak podobně.

Neuvěřitelně mu to chybělo, je to, co se snaží říct. Tohle odmlčení muselo mít přece nějaký důvod, a ne, rozhodně ho ani nenapadlo, že by v tom mohl mít prsty on.

Když se Loki začal vyhýbat i jídlu – a on se nikdy nevyhýbal jídlu – mohl si být Tony naprosto jistý, že je něco špatně.

„Moje vaření se zlepšuje,“ zabručel kdysi u snídaně, když si bůh místo lívanců či palačinek a hromady marmelády odnesl pár ubohých kousků ovoce, u kterého měl Tony už pár měsíců podezření, že ho do věže sprostě pašuje zrádná Pepper.

„Je možný, že se z něj stává anorektička,“ vydechl a podíval se za odcházejícím bohem se starostí paranoidní matky. „Jarve, nemá nervy ze svojí váhy? Ne, že by snad měl důvod,“ bručel dál, když si naskládal na talíř lívance. „Žere prakticky bez ustání a vypadá furt stejně, což je teda pěknej bordel, jestli tě to zajímá… nebo může mít nějakou krizi. Možná přečetl něco v novinách. Nebo mu zrušili seriál. V poslední době ruší spoustu seriálů. Přinejlepším je jenom odloží, při nejhorším je zruší někde uprostřed.“

Úplně zapomněl, na co původně myslel, a po snídani si spokojeně zalezl do dílny.

 

***

 

Buďto se Stark rozhodl vsadit na takzvaný takt a dělat, že se nic nestalo, nebo mu to bylo stejně nepříjemné jako Lokimu, a on si zkrátka nebyl pořádně jistý, která možnost z těch dvou ho rozčilovala víc. Od jeho menšího panického záchvatu uběhlo pár dní – dusných, dlouhých a nezáživných, kdyby měl být přesný. Avengers se z boje vrátili v relativním pořádku, Thor měl krapet osmahlý plášť, ale to bylo tak všechno. Při vzpomínce na to, jak mu myšlenka na ty nebesky modré oči, prázdné a mrtvé, zvedaly žaludek, se otřásl a znovu se donutil se jen ušklíbnout a poznamenat cosi o upadající formě samotného boha hromu… už si ani nepamatoval, co tehdy řekl, ale rozhodně to nebylo nic milého.

Nehodlal být milý, když mu tady všichni dělali ze života peklo. Už ho to opravdu nebavilo a fakt, že proti tomu nemohl nic dělat – nic, co by ho neposlalo zpátky do vězení, ho taky krapet deprimoval. A Stark to věděl a rochnil se v tom jako bezcitná hyena, kterou také byl.

To, kdy se skutečně narodil, pravděpodobně nevěděl ani Odin, ani Frigga. Jediného, kdo to věděl, Loki zabil. A jedinou, která u toho byla, Loki nikdy nepoznal.

Rozplakala se, když ho spatřila? Protože věděla, že se ho bude muset vzdát? Nebo ho chladnokrevně odložila na oltář a šla pryč? Byla to čistokrevná jotunheimská královna nebo míšenka? Proč by mu jinak v žilách kolovala magie, proč by byl jinak v porovnání s ostatními Jotuny tak malý? Možná by teď byl úplně jiný, měl jiné názory a myšlenky, byl by se jen narodil takový, jaký se narodit měl. Nutil by ho Laufey k fyzickému boji, přestože by věděl, že je mág? Srovnával by ho s jeho bratry?

Thor by pravděpodobně vůbec nebyl naživu, vzhledem k tomu, kolikrát mu Loki musel zachraňovat krk. Jen se lehce pousmál, napůl pobaveně, napůl hořce.

Když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře, využil hodně energie k tomu, aby nezačal plebejsky klít.

„Loki?“  _Klep klep._  „Loki?“  _Klep._  „Loki?“  _Klep klep._  „Loki?“  _Buch._  „Loki?!“  _Buch._ „Loki?!“

Ve stejný moment, kdy se bůh zhmotnil těsně za Tonyho zády, majitel věže nemužně zaječel a dramaticky se chytl za hruď. „Ježíšikriste,“ vydechl a promnul si reaktor.

„Přeješ si?“ otázal se Loki temně.

„Ryby,“ vyhekl Tony. Ačkoli byl Loki připraven na spoustu věcí, tahle mezi nimi nebyla. Zamrkal a trošku svěsil ramena. Byl připraven Starka proklít a pořádně se rozzuřit a něco rozbít, ale… nějak mu to slůvko vzalo vítr z plachet. Napočítal do tří. Potom do pěti. A potom do dalších pěti.

„Cože?“ procedil skrz zuby. „Vyřizuješ si objednávku nebo jenom provokuješ?“ zasyčel, z hlasu mu div neodkapával jed.

„Takoví mají smysl pro spravedlnost, bývají velice plaší a hodně často i přecitlivělí. Fantazie, schopnost vcítění,“ zahučel Tony zamyšleně, zcela lhostejný k bohovi, jehož trpělivost už dosahovala konce.  _„Váš duch se chce zabývat pouze vyššími věcmi._   _Stále chcete to, co vám uniká, a když to již získáte, začnete toužit po něčem jiném_ ,“ zamračil se, nakráčel do Lokiho pokoje a posadil se do křesla v rohu. Loki, zcela vyveden z míry, ať už šokem, vztekem nebo hladem, jej beze slova následoval. 

 _„Být mužem rybou není právě oslnivá kombinace!“_  prohlásil Tony vážně.  _„Nemáte zájem ovládat druhé…“_  nešťastně si povzdychl, prohrábl si vlasy a zakroutil hlavou. „Nevím, proč mě vůbec napadly ryby, vždyť je to úplný nesmysl. A navíc se vůbec nehodí k blíženci, mají u sebe mínus.“

A byla to právě poslední věta, která Lokiho vyřadila natolik, že nebyl schopen vraždu Anthonyho Starka uskutečnit.

 

***

 

„Thore, myslím, že má tvůj bratr problémy s váhou.“

Thor vzhlédl od krásně barevného časopisu a zamračil se. Ticho trvalo dlouho.

„Cože?“ řekl nakonec, potřásaje hlavou, jako by se to pochybné sdělení dopracovalo do centra mozku teprve teď. Tony si povzdychl nepřekvapen, nicméně otráven. Nerad se opakoval. A navíc si byl jistý, že ho Thor slyšel, jen potřebuje více času to strávit. Čekal. Thor se pořád mračil. „S váhou? Problémy? Loki?“ nepřestával se mračit, přičemž otočil hlavou a zamžoural na dveře do Lokiho pokoje, jako by tak snad mohl říct, zda-li je Tonyho podezření oprávněné či nikoli. „Řekl ti snad něco, příteli?“ zeptal se nakonec, zmatená vráska mezi očima změněna v starostlivou. „Je nemocný? Je pravda, že nejí tolik masa, kolik by měl…“ začal blekotat, rozhlížeje se kolem sebe, snad protože nevěděl, co s rukama, snad hledal maso. Tony obrátil oči v sloup.

„Ne, myslel jsem… začal se teď vyhýbat kuchyni, tak mě napadlo, jestli třeba… já nevím… nemá prostě nervy ze svého vzhledu. Víš, je to poměrně častá věc, když člověk, co se celý život hýbe, najednou přestane, protože se dál tolik hýbat nemůže… a…“ zněl jako pitomec nebo se mu to jenom zdálo? Thor vypadal čím dál zmateněji.

„Když jsem ho viděl naposledy, vypadal zdravě. Nemyslím si, že by mu něco bylo. A ohledně jídla a váhy… nikdy neměl problémy. Tedy… když jsme byli hodně mladí, často se vyhýbal hostinám, ale to protože neměl takovou společnost rád. Asi. Nemyslím… že by to bylo kvůli jídlu…“ začínal se zadrhávat. „Tedy, rodiče se ho snažili trošku přivést na chuť masu, ale marně… chápu, že tady na Zemi je to jinak, ale na Asgardu je maso nejdůležitější potravou, rodiče chtějí pro svého potomka to nejlepší, je pak zdravý a je tak nějak… zažité… že je z něj pak silnější…“

„Bojovník. Jasný,“ odmávl to Tony s očima stále v sloup. Thor byl očividně na rozpacích a on se začal nervózně ošívat už v momentě, kdy se tak neuváženě zeptal na problémy s váhou. „Ale to jsem nemyslel. Prostě se začal chovat divně… tak se jenom ptám. Zapomeň na to, prosím,“ dodal už poněkud zoufale. Thor svěsil ramena a znovu se zadíval na dveře do Lokiho pokoje.

„Měl bych…“ poposedl si hromovládce neklidně, narovnal stránku v časopise a poškrábal se na zátylku, „si s ním promluvit?“

„Proboha ne.“

 

***

 

„Myslel jsem si, že už to mám. Chvilku jsem si byl dokonce poměrně jistý,“ řekl Tony smrtelně vážně a povzdychl si. Šroubovákem šťouchl do mini pneumatiky na pracovní desce. McQueen mlčel. „V něčem se to krásně sejde, v něčem úplně rozejde,“ pokračoval Tony zamyšleně. „Váhy jsou prý největší perfekcionisti z celého zvěrokruhu. Pevný charakter – to nemůžu posoudit, přizpůsobivost – to bych řekl, že docela jo, mírumilovnost – vidíš, jak je to mimo? Ale pak je tady fakt, že u nich stále dochází ke konfliktům mezi jejich idealismem a nedokonalostí na jedné straně a tvrdostí reálného světa na straně druhé. Mají strach z neoblíbenosti, vyloženě šílí z toho, že by jimi někdo mohl pohrdat. Celý jejich život se točí kolem lásky… dává to smysl? Jako jedna strana pohledu mi to přijde přesné, ale na boha neplechy mi to všechno přijde příliš jako pohled oběti. A prej mají rádi harmonii. To je asi konec, co? Oscar Wilde byl ve znamení vah, věděls?“ poslal autíčko na konec stolu a počkal, až se k němu s rozhořčeným pípáním zase vrátí. „A přitom ten chlap provokoval, kde mohl. Harmonie, to tak.“

 _„Váha muž: nejsou to lvi salónů, ale spíše lidi, kteří na ostatní působí vážným, až téměř záhadným dojmem,“_  odfrkl si. „Je jak hrad v Karpatech, což. Utajená nejistota, vyvinutá intuice, hledání kompromisů a urovnávání sporů, pozná moment, kdy je třeba sjednotit lidi pro silnější celek a lepší výsledek,“ šroubovák odložil stranou a naklonil se k autíčku. „Váhy jsou příliš mírumilovné znamení, přijde mi. Myslíš, že by to mohlo být ono? Co se týče vztahu, s chlapem ve znamení vah se dá žít strašně dlouho, aniž by o sobě vlastně cokoli prozradil. Což pasuje a pěkně mě to žere. Ale taky je poddajnější a nechá se radši vést, což je zase blbost. Váhy nemůžou vést armádu. Sice ji vedl mizerně, ale to není pointa. Myslím, že si to někam napíšu. Ne, až uvidím váhu s blížencem,“ odmlčel se a zahleděl se do obrazovky. Pak se uchechtl a znovu se otočil na McQueena.  _„Doma to budete mít perfektně rozdělené, váhy mají domácí práce, blíženec zábavu._  Kdybych nevěděl, že bys tu cestu nepřežil, nechal bych tě, ať mu dovezeš vzkaz.“ 


	4. 4.část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K luštění bohova znamení se přidává Bruce, Pepper i Nataša, Tony záhadně přichází k úrazům a Loki neví, kde je jeho trápení konec. Jenže zvěrokruh netrvá věčně a on bude brzy ponechán hezky na pokoji. Pokud se ovšem Tony nerozhodne jít ve svém průzkumu do větší hloubky.

Loki se nikomu nevyhýbal. On se nikomu vyhýbat nemusel, nikdy. To lidi se vyhýbali jemu. Přesně tak. Kručelo mu v břiše. Měl vážně hlad. Ale v kuchyni byl Stark. Ovšem on přece nebude obědvat se Starkem. Ačkoli to udělal už mockrát.

Když uslyšel pozdrav od Bannera, ulevilo se mu. Tony se nebude chovat jako blbec i před ním, pravda?

Špagety měl rád. Do věže svítilo slunce, a ač nehřejivé, v jídelně bylo díky tomu tepleji a útulněji. Nakoukl jen letmo, nikde nikdo. Pak se posadil ke stolu.

„Štír!“ vyhoukl na něj Tony hned zpoza rohu a bůh stěží odolával nutkání se podívat pod stůl. Jen si nabral více špaget a bez mrknutí se zeptal:

„Kde?“

„Tady,“ kývl k němu Tony, když nalezl rovnováhu s hrncem omáčky, a protože se jeho genialita nenamáhala se zbytečnostmi všedního života a nepřipomenula mu rukavice, nehezky si opařil ruce. Zaklel si pod nos, mávl na nově příchozího Bruce a ztěžka dosedl na židli. „Pořád se lepším,“ uchechtl se při pohledu na povedený oběd.

„Pomáhal ti Jarvis,“ odvětil Loki spíš ze zvyku než ze skutečné chuti smrtelníkovi překazit radost.

„Štíři to mají taky docela těžký, víš,“ vrátil se Tony k zdánlivě opuštěnému tématu a nabral si špagety. Zalil je omáčkou a labužnicky do nich zavrtal vidličku.

„Vskutku,“ povzdychl si Loki, sice otráven vyhlídkou neskutečně tupé konverzace, ale vděčný za to, že už není středem pozornosti jeho znamení, u kterého pořád nechápal, co má znamenat. Aby k sobě byl upřímný, Starkovy výstupy už ho tolik neštvaly, jako spíš děsily, snad kvůli jistým obavám, že by mu Tony skutečně mohl nahlédnout do duše jen se znalostí pouhého slova. Do duše, do které neviděl ani on sám.

„Kladné vlastnosti: _důvtip, bystrost, vytrvalost, rozhodnost, soustředění, citlivost, odvaha, intenzivní city…_ to docela jde, musíš uznat. Blbej nejsi, vytrvalej asi jo, protože kdo ví, jestli v pokojíčku neplánuješ další invazi na tuhle planetu, poměrně dost ses teďka začal soustředit na ty špagety, citlivka budeš taky, o tom mi ty předchozí dny řekly svoje, intenzivní city… ne každej mě při hádce prohodí oknem, takže v tom bych taky výjimku nehledal,“ vykládal smrtelník, zcela lhostejný k hrozbě, která zatím pomalu a trpělivě rostla jen pár stop od něj. „A záporné,“ zvesela se zasmál a přilil si do talíře trochu omáčky. „ _Bezohlednost_  – jop. Svítíš, když chci zhasnuto.  _Závistivost_  – prej že by Thor mohl vyprávět.  _Neústupnost, ukrutnost, mstivost_  – to nemůžeš popřít,  _impulzivnost_ ,  _sobectví, žárlivost, touha ničit_ … mám tě!“

Tony už se v padání z okna zdokonalil. Teď nejen, že ho oblek zastihl dřív než pár metrů nad zemí, ale Jarvis už se naučil automaticky objednávat nové okno. 

„Ještě jsem nedomluvil!“ vztekal se, když doletěl zpátky nahoru. Loki stál v rozbitém okně se založenýma rukama a s trochou představivosti by se dal přirovnat k aktivní sopce. „Víš, čekalo by nás velmi náročné manželství,“ dodal Tony a bez mrknutí bohovi zíral do tváře. Pak, stále v obleku, pokrčil rameny. „Už jsem domluvil,“ řekl.

A Loki ho vykopl podruhé.

 

***

 

K Tonyho neštěstí se Pepper rozhodla, že s dezinfekcí šetřit nebude. Bylo to jenom malé škrábnutí nad obočím (ale pálilo to opravdu moc, skoro jako by to bylo mnohem větší škrábnutí). Majitel věže se totiž při zběsilém úprku před ještě zběsilejším bohem přerazil o nohu konferenčního stolku a nešikovně dopadl přímo na obličej.

„Určitě mě chtěl zabít,“ fňukal Tony, přičemž dětinsky uhýbal před pálivou dezinfekcí a nemálo tím své asistence cuchal nervy.

„Tak proč mi tě přinesl až do kanceláře?“ zeptala se Pepper a bez další oklik připlácla obávanému superhrdinovi kousek náplasti na čelo. „Podle těch cavyků bych řekla, že sis natřikrát zlomil nohu,“ povzdychla si a potřásla hlavou.

Zrovna měla návštěvu, jistou vyjednávací návštěvu plnou diplomatických kliček a nachytávek, kterou měla v kapse. Teda aspoň do doby, než se jí ve dveřích objevil Loki a bez jediného slova jí na stůl položil miliardáře se zakrváceným čelem, načež se lehce uklonil jak jí, tak návštěvě, a zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Co se vůbec stalo? Zase jsi usnul při svařování?“

„Semuřekcosiokovi,“ zakňučel jí šéf do hromady papírů na stole.

„A cos mu řekl o býkovi?“ podivila se Pepper, uklízejíc mezitím ošetřovatelské pomůcky. „To jsi ho přirovnal k tomu zvířeti nebo tě pořád drží ta posedlost se znamením?“

Tony si útrpně povzdychl.

„A proč by ho to tak rozzuřilo? Býci nejsou špatné znamení. Moje maminka je býk. Je velmi trpělivá, rozvážná, taky praktická, láskyplná, obětavá a mírumilovná. Taky je hodně pracovitá a jen tak něco ji nerozhází… je sice trochu tvrdohlavější, ale… toho si Loki musí být vědom, že s ním není jednoduchá domluva,“ usmála se.

„Panovačnost, zatvrzelost, konzervatismus, egoismus, zlomyslnost, chtivost, je plný předsudků, posedlý rutinou a zaboha si nenechá nic vymluvit,“ podělil se Tony o svou verzi. Pepper mu vlepila pusu na čelo.

„Z toho si nic nedělej,“ chlácholila ho. „Kdybys tohle řekl mojí mamince, tak by ti jedna náplast nestačila.“

 

***

 

„A co třeba lev?“ zazněl hlas kdesi zpoza zkumavek. Bruce byl v porovnání s ostatními ztělesněním trpělivosti, alespoň co se Tonyho týkalo. Občas na něj zamžoural přes brýle, stejně občas jen cosi souhlasně zahučel, ve správných chvílích se usmál, a zatímco se takto socializoval a Tonymu dával naději, že proti němu nejsou spiknutí všichni obyvatelé věže, pochodoval spokojeně po laboratoři mezi desítkami zkumavek a nástrojů, u kterých sotva mohl nezasvěcenec odhadnout, k čemu slouží.

„Co ty o tom víš,“ řekl Tony a podezřívavě přimhouřil oči. Znovu hrábl do sáčku s brusinkami a pár si jich nacpal do pusy.

„Hodně si zakládají na své důstojnosti, myslím,“ začal Bruce nejistě. Pořád zněl, jako by jeho mozek poletoval někde společně s molekulami, zatímco jeho schránka se snažila navodit dojem duchapřítomnosti. „Taky jsou hodně hrdí a sebejistí. A taky se chovají jako lvi v přírodě – mají prý potřebu neustále někoho překonávat. Loki se mi zdá jako docela slibný kandidát. Říká se o nich, že sice vypadají klidně a nezaujatě, ale přitom jsou napjatí, jako kdyby se připravovali ke skoku na kořist. Je to docela paradoxní, že by měl být Loki ve znamení někoho, kdo  _potřebuje,_ vyloženě _musí_  zvítězit, a přitom maximálně zvítězí ve hře šachů,“ pousmál se při té vzpomínce a z nabídnutého sáčku si vzal hrst brusinek.

„Lva bych řekl bez pochyb na Thora,“ zamračil se Tony. „On i vypadá jako lev. Kdyby byl Loki lev, tak by se nám při té invazi nevzdal. Ani za nic. Thor se nevzdal, když jsem ho o to divže neprosil.“ Chvilku se odmlčel a zapátral v archívu paměti po posledním článku, který na to téma četl. „Nesnáší nízkost, podlost a lži. To je hotový Thor. A oba se shodneme, že Loki není jako Thor. Lev o sobě nikdy nepochybuje. Je taky strašně neopatrný. Co si budem povídat, to vídáme několikrát týdně, ne-li denně, a moje kuchyň to vídá ještě častěji. Je si tak strašně jistý vítězstvím, že se prostě vrhá skoro do náruče smrti a ani v nejmenším ho nenapadne, že by se z té náruče nemusel vrátit.“

„Jsi dnes poeticky naladěn,“ poznamenal Bruce a znovu se ponořil do zkumavek.

„Že jo,“ zaculil se Tony. „Lev se na Lokiho tak strašně nehodí. Není znamení hyeny? To by byl určitě Loki. Schovávat se ve stínech, čekat až se lev vypořádá s kořistí, a ještě k tomu ten šílený smích. Vymyslím Lokimu vlastní znamení.“

„A blíženec?“ nadhodil Bruce stále odněkud za stolem. Protože ho Tony neviděl, musel se spokojit s uraženým pohledem na zkumavku s podezřele zelenou tekutinou.

„Jak můžeš něco takového vůbec říct! Blíženec je velmi zručný, všestranný, vstřícný, taktní a sdílný, diplomatický, prozíravý, přizpůsobivý a ještě k tomu má objektivní pohled na svět. Což je neuvěřitelná snůška pozitiv, jestli si všímáš. Není žádné dokonalé znamení, samozřejmě. Ale blíženec k němu má nejblíž, o tom žádná.“

Bruce se kdesi za stolem uchechtl.

„A taky je nespolehlivý, povrchní, náladový a velmi… velmi neukázněný.“

„Nespolehlivost bych radši nazval nepředvídatelností. Povrchnost bych nahradil spíš tím, že jdu zkrátka do jádra věci. A náladový, kdo není náladový! Náladový je má nálada. A neukázněnost je sexy,“ zakončil Tony výklad a založil si ruce na hrudi, předstíraje, že si Brucova tichého hihňání z bezpečí zkumavek nevšímá. „Jsem taky inteligentní muž obdařený skvělou výřečností, říkají horoskopy,“ dodal vážně.

„A Loki snad není?“

„Ale pochop, že blíženec jsem JÁ!“

„No právě, Tony… no právě.“

 

***

 

„A co rak?“

„Věděla jsem, že v tom bude háček.“

„Jaký háček! Jen jsem tě pozval na luxusní večeři do svého luxusního bytu a zajistil ti tak ještě luxusnější večer, nemluvě o nemalé kvalitě tvé společnosti.“

„A proč je ta nemálo kvalitní společnost fixovaná jedině na rozhovory týkající se astrologie?“

„Protože je ta kvalitní společnost zvědavá a ráda si povídá.“

„Tak té kvalitní společnosti vyřiď, že jestli si ze mě bude dělat blbce ještě chvíli, uříznu jí-…“

„Natašo!“ zvolal Tony zděšeně. „Probůh, tak něžné stvoření,“ mlaskl nespokojeně a na důkaz svého rozhořčení odsunul talíř s jídlem od sebe. „Tak co říkáš na raka?“ dodal po chvíli a usrkl si vína.

Agentka si povzdychla. No. Jestli už se nechala vlákat do pasti, rozhodně z ní odmítá vylézt dřív, než dostane zákusek. Propletla si prsty a nasadila obchodnický výraz.

„Co na to říkáš ty,“ odvětila se zdvihnutým obočím. „Jestli se dokážeš naučit všechny součástky quinjetu nazpaměť za necelou noc, řekla bych, že taková astrologie ti nebude dělat problém.“

_Ovšem je fakt, že ty, Anthony Starku, nemáš nejmenší ponětí, co se v takovém člověku nebo bohu skrývá. A to je ten důvod, proč mě baví tě nechávat na jehlách._

„Víš moc dobře, proč se ptám zrovna tebe! Už jednou jsi s ním vytřela podlahu!“ Nataša se jen zlehka pousmála.

„Sebevíc by mi lichotilo, že se to tak skutečně stalo, pravdou je, že kdyby se nechtěl nechat nachytat, tak se nachytat nenechá. Nemám problém s egem jako jiní, Tony, poznám, když mě někdo nechá vyhrát.“

„Nebo se nechal nachytat a trikem bylo ukázat, že se vlastně nachytat chtěl,“ prohlásil Tony úlisně. Kdyby si Nataša nebyla stoprocentně jistá, že to tak není, byla by si pomyslela, že je tohle romantická večeře. Ale v Tonym bylo romantiky tolik jako v hloupém pubertálním filmu. Snad to bylo tím, že právě z nich čerpal. „Nezdá se mi jako člověk, který by dokázal pro úspěch zahodit hrdost.“

A právě v tom se mýlíš, pomyslela si agentka, přičemž v ústech labužnicky převalovala doušek červeného vína. Prvotřídního a směšně drahého, nepochybně. Neměla tušení, ale ráda vypadala, že tušení má.

„Není divu, že máš s pitomým znamením tolik problémů. Snad bys to mohl po nějaké době odvodit, ale když nevíš, s čím máš porovnávat, těžko to pak trefíš.“

„Vím toho dost!“ načepýřil se Tony uraženě, div že se nenafoukl.

„A taky bys měl vzít v potaz, že se Loki nenarodil pod stejnými hvězdami, tudíž ani ve stejné konstelaci hvězd. Znamení lidí se na něj nevztahují ani minimálně. A to, kdy se narodil a v jaký čas přesně, což potřebuješ k určení ascendentu, pravděpodobně neví ani on, jinak by ho to těžko natolik vyhodilo z míry. U některých věcí musíš dokonce počítat i s lokalitou narození, a pochybuju, že se do seznamu měst a zemí vztahuje i Asgard a Jotunheim.“

Tony zapomněl, jak se polyká, a víno mu v ústech zhořklo.

„To je složitější, než jsem myslel,“ zamumlal, když konečně polkl a odsunul od sebe i sklenku. Bylo to prvotřídní a směšně drahé víno, ale pro Nat toho těžko mohla být škoda. Kdyby to bylo mizerné víno, byla by mu to omlátila o hlavu při každé příležitosti. Určitě. Vypadala, že se vyzná. „Ale tak vážně bych to zase nebral, Nat, už jsem s tím jednou začal a musím pracovat s tím, co mám. Kde bych byl, kdybych se tak snadno vzdával!“ zvolal dramaticky. „Tak co říkáš na raka?“ zamumlal znovu, nenápadně se vraceje do dřívějších kolejí, aniž by se na zrzavou agentku znovu podíval. 

„Je to taková schránka; tvrdá schránka s měkkým jádrem. Citlivý, jemný a lehce zranitelný člověk,“ řekla Nataša a zkontrolovala Tonyho reakci. Vynálezce se podrbal na bradě.

„Víš, čím víc je vystresovanější, tím líp se tomuhle věří. Možná jsem se ho dokonce dotkl!“ řekl nevěřícně. „Jakože citů. Dotkl se jeho citů,“ zablekotal hned nato.

„Zbožňují svůj domov a jen velmi neradi se ho vzdávají nebo ho opouštějí. Taky jsou hodně fixovaní na rodinu. Velmi silně vyvinutý mateřský pud, a to i muži.“ Znovu se napila a přistihla se, že se do představy Lokiho ve znamení raka zabrala víc, než původně měla v plánu. „S láskou opatrují a chrání své děti, mají nebývale velkou potřebu pro pocit bezpečí. Obtížně snáší kritiku.“

„A kdo ne,“ uchichtl se Tony do sklenky.

„Neví, jestli se víc věnovat budování obrany nebo síly. Hodně přemýšlí nad chybami, které udělali, nebo které by udělat mohli. Většinou, když se objeví nějaká nepříjemnost, si zalezou do té své ulity…“ pohlédla na dveře do Lokiho pokoje a zamračila se. „Někdy to zajde až tak daleko, že se uzavřou do sebe, vyhledají samotu a nenávidí celý svět. Hodně často jsou o krok dopředu před ostatními, plánují. Rychle se jim mění nálada. Jsou velmi ostražití, jako by za každým rohem čekali nějakou zradu nebo nebezpečí.“

Tony si dolil sklenku, a Nataša už pomalu ani nevěděla, kde je.

„ _Muži_  v tomto znamení jsou příliš složití lidé s jemnými city. Poznáš na nich, že jsou hodně poznamenaní vztahem k matce, ale zas tolik nezáleží na tom, jestli v negativním nebo pozitivním slova smyslu,“ obrátila se k Tonymu. „Jsou inteligentní a mívají tajemství, která neprozradí ani na smrtelné posteli, a ani těm nejbližším lidem. Svých názorů si cení víc než názorů kohokoli jiného. Je skoro nemožné je přesvědčit o opaku toho, co si myslí oni,“ odmlčela se. Cosi v jejích očích jakoby roztálo. Znovu se zadívala do strany, pohrávajíc si přitom s ubrouskem. „Ke svému cíli jdou oklikami a nenápadně. Nejšťastnější jsou tehdy, když zjistí, že mají pro koho žít. Samota nebo nenaplněná láska je zničí. Stejně jako zrada jejich milovaného. V momentě, kdy ztratí blízkého člověka, je muž ve znamení raka téměř ztracen. Loajalita je pro něj něco neocenitelného.“

Slova jí uvázla v krku. Moc mluví. Napila se vína a pohlédla na Tonyho. Bylo ticho.

Dlouhé ticho.

„Nah, to moc nezní jako on,“ zakabonil se Tony nakonec. „Nebo snad jo?“

„Jak jsem řekla, na Lokiho se lidská znamení ani minimálně nevztahují, tahle debata je naprosto irelevantní,“ utrhla se na něj agentka a vstala ze židle, pokládajíc pomačkaný ubrousek na talíř. „A přestaň už s tím, nechci přijít o tak cenného spojence.“

„Myslíš, že kvůli tomu zdrhne?“ podivil se Tony, zmaten z tak náhlého konce večera.

„Ne, myslím, že tě zabije a my ho budeme muset prohlásit znovu za nepřítele.“

Rychle zmizela do výtahu a se sílou, kterou ke zmáčknutí čudlíku rozhodně nepotřebovala, zamířila do přízemí.

Ani ten zákusek si nedala.

 

***

 

„Brýranko!“

Druhý den Tony vpadl bohovi do pokoje, ani se nestačil rozesmát nad tím, jak Loki, rozčepýřený a v nepříliš reprezentativním stavu, vystřelil do sedu a vyvalil oči na stěnu před sebou. Ano, sice si za pár set let zvykl, že se nikdy neprobudil jinak než právě s menší pomocí svého bratra, ale za tu chvilku samoty už si nějak – naivně a nerozumně – přivykl, že se může probouzet jako svobodný člověk. Život v exilu měl své výhody, dalo by se říct.

Stále poněkud zmaten pohlédl na Starka, omámeně a se zakaleným pohledem, a ke svému překvapení shledal, že si nemůže vzpomenout, jak se rozčílit, jak mluvit, jak myslet. Nebyl by momentálně schopen říct vlastní jméno, a Tony si toho byl zjevně vědom.

„Po dlouhém uvažování a hloubání jsem přišel na to, že se s nikým neshodnu,“ zvolal Tony, nadšen z nového dne a nové výzvy. „Rozhodl jsem se svůj průzkum posunout do nových výšin, a začnu  _hned_. Ascendent. Takže - v kolik hodin  _přesně_  ses narodil?“ 


End file.
